It Was Like
by Augusta
Summary: A little Wedges oneshot. Spoilers for Good Bye & Good Luck.


It Was Like…

Summary: A little Wedges oneshot. (Yeesh, there's another ship to add. The harbor in my head's getting a little crowded what with the GSR, YoBling and whatnot.) Spoiler for Good Bye & Good Luck

Disclaimer: Blah-blah-blah, CSI's not mine, blah-blah-blah

Midnight shift ended and CSI's and lab techs alike hurriedly finished their work and beat a hasty retreat for the door in fear that Ecklie might hunt them down and unload more case files on them. While the CSI's had eagerly gone home, the lab techs milled about the smoking area just outside the back door catching up on the latest gossip.

Oh, My Gawd," Mandy proclaimed as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Did you hear about 'The Kiss?'"

Henry gave her a look that said he obviously didn't. "'The Kiss?' What kiss?"

Wendy plopped down on the picnic table across from them. She pulled her sucker out of her mouth and waved it around authoritatively. "You mean you haven't heard yet?"

Archie joined them and leaned over with a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes. "Word has it Ecklie hasn't heard about it yet either. You heard anything Bobby?"

"Not really, I wasn't there for it." The Ballistics tech said noncommittally. "You'd have to ask Hodges. He had front row seats."

"What ARE you guys talking about?" Henry asked in earnest.

Hodges meandered over to the table when he heard his name mentioned. "Yes, do tell. What are you talking about?"

"The kiss." Mandy piped up. "Bobby told us you got a good view of it."

"What kiss are you talking about?"

"Sorry Henry." Bobby amended. "Apparently the gossip going around lately is that Sara walked right up to Grissom in the hall and landed a big wet one on him."

Henry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Everyone else turned to look expectantly at Hodges.

"So?" Wendy asked and crunched on her sucker.

"So, what?" Hodges replied as if he didn't know what they were talking about.

"So…what was it like?" Mandy practically bounced up and down in her seat like a five-year-old on crack.

Hodges stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the sky ruminating on the memory. "It was like…"

Seeing Hodges was in no hurry to explain the sensations that came with seeing Grissom and Sara nearly make out in the middle of the hall, Wendy got up and threw her sucker stick away. When she returned Hodges was still trying to voice his explanation.

"It was like…"

Everyone looked on expectantly. "…yeah."

"Like…"

Henry was about to jump out of his seat with anticipation. "What?"

"Like…" Hodges moved his hands about trying to find the exact word he was looking for.

Wendy smirked from where she stood behind him. "I never thought I'd see the day David Hodges was speechless."

"Well, excuse me," he bit back. "But it's hard for even a great man such as myself to boil the whole situation down into a few measly adjectives the probably won't do it justice."

She moved to stand next to him, hands on her hips, smug grin smeared across her face. "Well, Oh Great One, try to explain it to us Lowly Mortals."

"All right. It was like all the years of unresolved sexual tension came through in that one kiss. All the passion, the longing, the need, definitely a lot of lust and maybe even a little bit of love."

Mandy looked a little starry-eyed. "How romantic."

Archie raised an eyebrow at Hodges explanation. "Dude, kinda sounds like something out of girly romance novel."

"And that's not even half of it." Hodges' arms waved about wildly.

Bobby leaned forward on his elbows. "Go on."

"I mean, if Ecklie had seen this, it would've been their jobs. It was…" He stared at his hands wildly as if they held the answer.

"Yeah" Everyone leaned forward.

"It was just…" He began gesticulating in an attempt to bring the needed adjectives forth.

"What?" Henry repeated.

"It was like…"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Come on Hodges, we're getting old just waiting for you."

He looked at her with a gleam in his eye she wasn't quite sure she liked.

"It was like this."

He grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and fused his lips to hers. Closing his eyes, he heard her breathe in sharply through her nose at his sudden outburst. He didn't let up though, knowing full well that she'd probably sock him as soon as he pulled away. He gently traced his tongue along the seam of her lips and tasted the sticky strawberry of her sucker and felt her relax in his grip. This gave him a small boost of courage and nipped at her bottom lip as her hands glided up his chest to grasp at his lapels and he added just a bit more pressure.

Mandy's mouth hung so far open Henry was afraid she was going to catch flies, or a low flying bird and Archie and Bobby's eyes were as big as saucers.

When Hodges did finally decide to break off the kiss he could have sworn she smiled at him for merest second before taking a firm grip on his shirtfront.

"You might want to leave now," she said to everyone else. "I don't want any witnesses for what might happen next."

She glared pointedly at them and Hodges felt his stomach drop out. He was a dead man. The other techs scrambled for their vehicles for fear of the unknown depths of Wendy's twisted mind. Hodges was dragged unceremoniously by Wendy around the corner to the backside of the Police Station where no one would see them.

She pushed him none too gently up against the rough brick wall and then took a step back, confusing the hell out of Hodges. If she was going to kill him she should just get it over with. Instead she began pacing. Back and forth she went, five steps left, five steps right. His eyes followed her movements, fearing she may turn and spring at him at any moment.

His fears were justified when she suddenly stopped in front of him and stuck an index finger in the middle of his chest. "WHAT…the HELL…was THAT!"

"What?"

"That…kiss. What the hell was that all about?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?'

"I mean, I…don't…know. For God's sake it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss. Just…a kiss. Oh, no buddy. That wasn't just a kiss."

"What was it then?"

"It was…was…"

He grinned at her even though he was scared spitless. "Now who's tongue-tied."

She glared at him for a second before grabbing him by his hair and crushing her lips to his. His hands immediately went to her waist to keep from falling and things just snowballed from there.

Her tight grip on his hair loosened and she teased his mouth with a nip of her teeth and a swipe of her tongue. His hands traveled up her sides to gently cup her cheeks as he probed her mouth. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck as she began her own exploration of his mouth.

When the world came back into focus for David Hodges, it startled the hell out of him. He was behind the Police Station, kissing Wendy Simms. And she was kissing him. Actually, she was the one to initiate the whole thing. His mind seized for a second. SHE started it…whoa.

He pulled back and studied her face as he still tried to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

"I don't exactly remember it going like that."

She let out the breath she was holding with a huff. "You know what I mean Hodges. Why'd you kiss me like…that?"

"Honestly, Simms? I'm not entirely sure."

She pulled back until she was an arm's length away and firmly out of his embrace. "You kiss a girl like that and you don't even know why."

His arms dropped to his sides and he shrugged. "I saw an opportunity and I seized it."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "An opportunity. That's all I am, an opportunity."

He threw his hands in the air. "Well, how else was I going to get the chance to kiss you. A hot girl who wouldn't think twice about me. And you actually have a mind somewhere in that thick skull of yours and it intrigues me and infuriates me. Do you know there are days I'm not sure if I want to wring your neck or kiss you silly just watching you across the hall from me? You're just so tempting and aggravating and too damn desirable for your own good."

Finally finished with his diatribe Hodges stood panting in the cool morning air, waiting for Wendy to take a swing at him. Instead, he found himself pushed back up against the rough brick wall, her small hands on his chest firmly holding him in place.

"Wait a minute…Let me get this straight. You kissed me, because you think I'm hot and smart and that I wouldn't give you a second look."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But not only do you think I'm sexy, but I'm a pain in the ass?"

"That about sums it up," he replied in a defeated tone.

"Interesting."

He did a double take. "What?"

"Not only, David Hodges, do I find you very good looking and intelligent, but you have got to be the biggest pain in the ass the world has known. You are so emotionally retarded, half the time I don't know whether you coming or going and then you turn around and do something so…sweet, I can't help but be attracted to you. And for some reason the grey hair works for you, too."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"So, I have one question for you."

He closed his mouth tight, fearing what he might say as she leaned in close.

"Would you rather wring my neck or kiss me silly right now, cause I know which one I'd rather."

Before his mouth could fall open in astonishment she kissed him and his brain turned to mush, staving off any more useless conversation.

Mandy peered around the corner and grinned mischievously as she turned to the three men looking over her shoulder at the couple.

"Pay up boys."

Archie, Bobby and Henry grumbled as they fished in their pockets and slapped twenty-dollar-bills in her waiting hand.

"Don't you boys know never to bet against a woman when it comes to romance?"


End file.
